gundam_build_fighters_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1 - Works (CLOSED)
"Works," the popular hobby shop where builders, collectors, nerds, fans, people of all sorts come to hang out. Sitting at a building table in the corner was a blond man in a leather jacket. He had a small set of tools next to him, and laying on the table before him was what appeared to be a base model Gundam AGE-2. This identified the man as Glory Caliph, a man who strives to be a top Gunpla Builder. Next to the AGE-2 lay two small black boxes, one marked with a 'PS' and the other with a 'BB'. Glory carefully took apart the AGE-2, tinkering with the insides, his mind in his work. At the same time then another boy walks into the shop. He is a bit smaller then Glory but in a nicer attire. The boy looks around the shop, watching the other builders at work as he heads to the back where the cashier is. ``Ex-excuse me`` the boy proclaims as the shop vendor easily tells his nervousness. ``How may I help you?`` The Vendor replied, an earnest smile appearing from his face. The boy looks around as he sees the models. ``Do you have a HG Unicorn Gundam in both Modes and an HG Stargazer?`` He lets out as he moves his eyes to find it himself ``I got the Unicorns but the Stargazer is an old Model...We dont carry it.`` The man replied as the boy sighs in frustration. ``Thats okay, but can i still buy the Unicorns?`` The boy replied as he brings out his wallet. ``Of course. 40 bucks``. The man rings up as the boy buys both Gunpla`s as he goes to find a table to sit down. Taking out his GP Base, which was comfortably slipped in the pocket of his jacket, Glory opened up the stat menu. "IDENTIFYING... GUNDAM AGE-2 PHANTOM. COMPLETE. OPENING CUSTOMIZATION MENU." Those words flashed briefly on the screen of the GP Base and disappeared as another menu came up, clearly a screen for customizing the components of the Gunpla. Glory gently inserted the two boxes laying next to his AGE-2, making sure the pieces were fit properly before carefully resealing the Gunpla. As soon as he confirmed that his AGE-2 was properly closed, he shifted his eyes to the GP Base which had the customization menu open. He began to tap at things before pulling out his phone and hooking the two items up via USB. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he pulled in his things just a little bit closer to himself and continued to work. The boy noticed the man at work so he decided to sit there since he wont talk and bother the other one. He sat down with his two Gunpla boxes in hand as he took out his own GP Base. He decided to look up the parts needed for his upcoming project. He looked through each box to determine each part of the project was there as he brought out a kit of his own. A kit of sliding joints that were very tiny, you couldn't see them without a microscope. The boy went to work building the Destroy Mode first as he made sure to keep looking at where the parts slid to add the joints during its build. Programming through his phone, Glory's focus was not broken by the new arrival at his table. Instead, he furiously tapped at his smart phone's touchscreen until he finally clicked on 'Export.' Watching his GP Base accept the new programming, he eyed the Phantom until he heard the familiar switching sound of the GP Base going to the customization menu. At last, he had finished retouching his precious Gunpla. Flipping through his battle options, he tapped down to 'Special' and then clicked on '2. Phantom System.' Finally, he pressed on 'Simulation Mode.' On the GP Base's screen, he saw the Gundam AGE-2 Phantom appear. The simulation tested his code, which split the AGE-2 into two units, with one of them turning invisible. Exactly as it was supposed to be. His new Phantom System was completed. Glory sat back in his chair with a sigh of relief. The boy see`s the happy smirk on the mans face as he notices he owns a GP Base as well. ``Your a fighter?`` The boy asked slowly, but clearly as he can to not sound rude. ``THats a pretty impessive Age-2...Custom built?`` The boy said as he saw the Gunpla`s exquisite quality and details. Glory looked over to the boy and smirked. "I'm not just a fighter, I'm also trying to be the best builder. This AGE-2 is called the Phantom," with those words, he picked up his gunpla and showed it to the boy. "I'm trying to make it the strongest machine." He then looked over to the parts sprawled out in front of the boy. "Oh. Trying to customize a Unicorn using two kits? That sounds interesting, what's your end game?" ``I need both Unicorns for the weapons.`` He replied. ``The Unicorn can actually transform but each sets come with specific weapons`` The boy shows the rutters to him for the weapons. The Unicorn is no slouch with the weapons as it has both shields, 4 Beam Sabers, Bazooka, Magnum, and a lot of beam parts for its tonfa`s. ``Im trying to build my Custom Gundam,,,The Pegasus`` The boy says as he looks up at the more expierienced man. ``DO you know a good way to color the red psychoframe into purple? Oh and does this store sell the extra weapons for the Unicorn`` The boy asks as he pays attention to the mans amazing crafted Age-2. "Oh, you want to paint it?" Glory's words are immediately followed by him getting up and walking over to the counter. A few minutes later, he sits back down and hands the boy a painting kit. "It's a kit specifically for painting Gunpla. It comes with instructions to guide you through painting. As for extra weapons, you can ask at the counter, but I tend to customize my own weapons, so I never had to ask," Glory explained as he took back his AGE-2 Phantom. He brushed it off briefly before putting it into a storage pack on his pants. "Yours are all customized...wow.....hmmmmmmm" he notices under the 2 barrel like holsters under the unicorns shield. He then gets an idea as he gets up to the counter. " can I get a machine gun set?" The Boy feels much more relaxed now after finding some advice as he pays for the extra set as he noticed the two already built as he twists them slowly apart as before the mans eyes he see'd him making the 3 calibur barrel into a 4 calibur as he used the two other barrels and customizes a double barrel rifle under the shield. " heehee look at this" shows you the quickly customized shield as you see that it fires via a new handle installed to hold as he reveals the squeeze trigger system for the new shield. "That's not bad. How about you finish it up and we take it for a test run?" Glory suggested as he began to pack his things.